Samurai Girl
by PnaI ChaI
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. The Japanese mafia was after my father, and now they are after me. The only hope I have of defeating them is to train with the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha, whom I think I’ve fallen in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back and ready for action! I know I haven't written in a long time so really this is the first time I'm writing a long story that I actually want to finish. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Full Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a young samurai with a family secret to protect. My father has fallen into a coma but has left me with a heavy burden. The Japanese mafia was after my father, and now they are after me. The only hope I have of defeating them is to train with the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha, whom I think I've fallen in love with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in the story.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I looked up at the crummy looking ceiling as the fan blew clock wise. As I sat up I looked at the couch pillow that now had grease stains from my unwashed hair. A smirk formed on my face as I looked down at my newly made art.

"Clean it up," Sasuke said as I turned around only to have a dirty rag thrown at my face. I took it off angrily and stomped over to where he was. I threw the rag down on top of the table that he was sitting at.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, being infamous for my temper tantrums. He stood up, also being known for having anger problems. He hovered over me, being 6 3", he had the advantage. I was only 5 7", I was a little mouse compared to him.

"Ino is coming in five minutes to pick you up, don't leave my place with anger," he said with his eerily calm voice. He turned around and walked through the swinging doors into the kitchen. I felt my cheeks burn bright red, and that was only from standing beside him. It didn't help that I was only dressed in a revealing tank top, and the shortest gray shorts you could imagine.

Here's the problem. My dad, Hajime Haruno, was the president of Haruno Inc, the most powerful industry in all of Japan. He agreed to have me married to the son of a big corporate leader. The day of my wedding, the yakuza, better known as the Japanese Mafia, decided to crash the party. My father was supposedly apart of the yakuza, and made a bet and didn't go through with it. They put my father into a coma, and that's when Sasuke came. He was a secret samurai, and was hired to protect me and train me. That's when he brought me to America to train me, and so far, our training has been shit.

"Why the fuck are you just standing there?!" Sasuke asked storming into the living room. There goes the eerie calmness. He walked up to me, I felt the blush coming back to me.

"Go clean up your goddamn mess!" he said pointing to the grease stain that I left on his couch pillow. God, he can be such a prick sometimes. I'd been living in his house ever since the wedding. It might not be the best place to live, but it was okay if I was next to him. We'd share some good times together, watching movies, cooking together, but most of it was arguing when training was going to begin, and what to do.

I turned around, "You already packed my bags?" I asked. My bags were right next to the door all packed and neat. For a moment, I thought my heart was going to burst.

"Why, is that a problem?" he asked, turning back into his cold heartedness.

"Of course not! The sooner I get out of here the better!" I said as I turned around abruptly, only to be startled. Sasuke suddenly appeared right before me only inches away from my face. Oh no, the blush! The blush was happening! Did he see it? Does he know?

"Sakura," Sasuke said, I could feel his breath on my lips. Just hearing my name come his mouth was heaven for me. He didn't feel the same way about me, did he?

"What?" I asked looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with him. My head was down, I was hoping he wouldn't be able to see my redness if my hair was in my face. He grabbed my chin and forced my head up. I felt him, he was right there, so close. He was centimeters away from me; I could feel the heat escaping from his mouth. I closed my eyes expected to kiss him.

"I forgot to pack your stuff in the bathroom, don't forget to do that," he said letting go of my chin. I opened my eyes, no more Sasuke. I walked over to the bathroom in disappointment. Did I really think he was going to kiss me? Seriously? Get over it Sakura, you'll never get your chance.

"What an asshole," I whispered to myself. How could he bring up my hopes only to crush them, who does that?! God, why can't I just have him?

"Who's an asshole?" A voice said behind me. He startled me again with his closeness. Sasuke was behind me, right behind me. I could feel his breath again, except this time it was at the back of my neck. I shivered, he noticed.

"You're an asshole, and a prick," I said, not sounding to convincing. Oh. My. God. He brought up both of his hands and put it on my shoulder. I was facing the mirror, and I could see his reflection. He was looking straight at my green eyes. What was he…goodness! Sasuke moved his head down to lay a soft kiss on my neck.

"Can you say that again?" he said. He was testing me, and it wasn't going to work. Oh no. This Sakura Haruno was one tough cookie. I turned around and pushed him back. I looked at him straight in the eye and smirked.

"You. Are. A. PRICK." I said with pride.

He obviously got agitated, because the next second he took a quick stride to face me again. In a flash he had my hands above my head. He put his hand beneath my thighs and brought me up to sit on the bathroom sink. My head was against the mirror, head was turned so I wouldn't see his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes.

"You know you don't mean that," he said as he kissed my neck once again. What was it with this man, and kissing necks? He pried my legs apart and settled himself between them. My goodness did that get me wet. I was acting like a stupid virgin, and I hated it.

"I always mean what I say," I whispered. I barely heard it myself, so I doubt that he did. My arms were aching; I wanted to put them down. All my efforts to get out of his grasp were useless. He was stronger then me, it was pathetic. Oh. My. Was he hard? Was he really boning? Was it because of me? My head tilted back as I felt his hand that was on my thigh rise.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, a loud whisper. His mouth was on mine, which was hot. We were arguing a minute ago, and now we were making out on the bathroom sink. What the fuck happened?

His tongue penetrated my lips and I moaned. His hand, goodness, his hand was doing wonders. His hand rose still, and went inside my gray shorts. I moaned again, except louder. He was playing with my panty line, the one right below my ass. God, what was this man doing to me?!

"What do you want me to do?" he said. His mouth left mine and I whined. I opened my eyes to look at his black hair. Man, he was so sexy. He still had my hands above my head. I looked down, he was wearing a blue wife-beater, and white sweats. Anything he wore turned me on, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Stop," I said. GODS! I sounded to unconvincing. Even I didn't believe myself that time. I had to stop this, this was getting to far.

"Isn't Ino coming soon?" I said. He kissed me again, lingering a few before leaving my mouth. The hand that was playing with my panty line suddenly pushed the thin piece of cloth aside. My breath hitched as he massaged my ass.

"We don't have to answer the door," he said. Oh goodness gracious, his hand was right there. I was already so wet just from having him between my legs, now I was soaking. I could feel him too, he was so hard, and he felt big too.

"Sasuke…we can't…" I protested, he didn't listen. His fingers slowly went inside of me. Gods! I haven't gotten any action in a long time.

"Gods Sakura, you're so tight," Sasuke said in a quiet breathy way. That was so sexy. He finally let down my hands. I immediately put them around his neck. I pulled him in for another breath taking kiss. Man, I probably looked so desperate. Sasuke hand that was holding up my arms was now around my head, holding my pink locks. I wanted his shirt off, hell…I wanted everything off.

My hands had a mind of its own. They went to them hem of his blue shirt, and in a second, he was half naked. I traced his muscled body with my fingers. I had to smirk at myself, this body was going to train ME.

His lips traveled from my lips to my neck again. Sasuke didn't spend too much time there as he traveled down lower. Gods. His lips were amazing. He moved his lips to the straps of my tank top. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he moved his head down so that my tank top fell, revealing my breast to him. They were already hard, fuck it, they were hard ever since I saw Sasuke.

He took my hard nipples to his mouth.

DING DONG

Fuck…it was Ino. "Sakura! Are you in there?!" the blond women screamed as she banged again. I banged my head against the cold mirror. Yes, I wasn't dreaming.

Sasuke pulled his finger out of me, I felt empty. He did the most seductive thing, he took that finger, and put it inside of his mouth. Sasuke sucked it dry. That was the sexiest thing a woman could ever see.

Sasuke looked at me in the eye and turned away to answer the door, leaving me breathless. I heard a pair of footsteps walk into the apartment, complaining about why we didn't answer faster.

I walked into the living room, "Oh! You must me Sakura. I'm Ino," she grabbed my hand and shook it uncontrollably, "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," I said when she let go of my hand. I noticed that Sasuke was leaning against the open door. A gust of wind blew through and blew his jet-black hair into his face. He looked at me through his parted bangs.

"Are these your bags?" Ino asked looking down at Sasuke feet, where my bags were. She looked at me and I nodded my head. She smiled and weird smile and took them in her hands.

"I'll take them down to my car, you can meet me down there, it's the white Lexus, you can't miss it," Ino said, she patted Sasuke on the back and left the door. She went in, dominated, and then went out. I guess that's how she worked.

I walked over to Sasuke, facing opposite directions but beside each other. He turned to his side so that his front was facing the right side of my body. I was facing the door. He got close to me again, his lips right against my ear.

"Meet me at the dojo at 5 o'clock, your training will begin today, no more play time," he said. Oh shit. He was back to his cold-hearted self. Suddenly, he did something so unexpected, it left me in a mental state of shock. He bent down and kissed my cheek, which made my heart melt. I was going to turn to respond, but before I knew it he disappeared into his small little room.

"Are you coming or not Sakura?!" Ino said from inside her white car. I smirked and went to the door and waved, signaling that I was headed down. I grabbed my things from the bathroom and then put them inside my small little bag. I grabbed a sweater and some shoes, and I was off. Finally…maybe my stay in America was going to get a little more interesting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Hey GUYS!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I plan to continue this story only if I get reviewed for it. You can flame me all you want, but what I really want are some suggestions on how to improve the story.

You guys can even give me ideas on what you think should happen next. Anything helps, okay, until next time then!!!

Ja Ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my people. Thanks for the reviews! I really like where I'm going with the story. I have so many Ideas popping around in my head, so hopefully you guys will stick with me through the whole thing.

Full Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a young samurai with a family secret to protect. My father has fallen into a coma but has left me with a heavy burden. The Japanese mafia was after my father, and now they are after me. The only hope I have of defeating them is to train with the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha, whom I think I've fallen in love with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in the story.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Last time….

"_Meet me at the dojo at 5 o'clock, your training will begin today, no more play time," he said. Oh shit. He was back to his cold-hearted self. Suddenly, he did something so unexpected, it left me in a mental state of shock. He bent down and kissed my cheek, which made my heart melt. I was going to turn to respond, but before I knew it he disappeared into his small little room. _

"_Are you coming or not Sakura?!" Ino said from inside her white car. I smirked and went to the door and waved, signaling that I was headed down. I grabbed my things from the bathroom and then put them inside my small little bag. I grabbed a sweater and some shoes, and I was off. Finally…maybe my stay in America was going to get a little more interesting._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I felt the wind blow through my hair as Ino drove the car through the small neighborhood. A smile appeared on my face as I imagined what Sasuke was doing.

"So," Ino said, wrecking my thoughts, "Can I ask what you were doing living in Sasuke's place?"

Why was she asking? Did she have a thing for him? Did Sasuke and Ino used to go out? No way, he would've told me if they were going out. Well…that might not be true, he rarely tells me anything about his personal life.

"Um, he was just…" what do I say? I can't tell her that I'm running away from the _yakuza, _and I can't tell her that I was living with Sasuke so he could train me, she'll ask why.

"Um, he's a cousin of mine, I came from Japan, he was just being kind," I said. My cousin! He's going to be my COUSIN?! What the fuck is wrong with you Sakura!

"Oh, okay," Ino said. I couldn't help but notice that her voice seemed calmer now that she knew…more like thought…that Sasuke was my cousin.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke said that I had to be at the dojo at 5 o'clock. Do you know what he's talking about?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! Of course! You see, we both work at a Dojo. I teach the little kids, while he teaches the more advance students," Ino said with more of a snooty attitude, and I didn't like it.

"Okay," I said. I flipped my pink hair in frustration, which Ino probably didn't notice. What happened to Ms. I'm Going To Shake Your Hand And Be Fake?

I had to laugh at myself, if Sasuke was interested in a girl like _that_, then so be it. I have no problem…I think.

"Um, so where do you live…Ino," I said. I've never had to deal with awkward situations like this. Ha. I would just have to _pay_ someone to be awkward for me. Yes, I know, I'm a spoiled bitch sue me.

"I live in the suburbs, a little town house, it's cute. I think you'll like it," Ino said. The rest of the drive was silent.

It took twenty minutes until we pulled up to a little yellow painted house. Cute. I guess, in it's own, creep way.

"Oh…it's…cute," ha! I was a perfect liar. I got out of the car and inspected it over. Ino got out of the car and popped the trunk. She pulled out a bag. The bag looked heavy too. She saw me looking at it so I guess she thought I wanted an explanation.

"I do kendo, I bring my training stuff everywhere with me," she said. Her voice was breathy, sounded tired. I waited until she moved toward the house until I took my first step. I didn't want to see to be in a hurry, but I was. I really wanted to see Sasuke.

"Here we go," Ino said as she put the key into the hole and then twisted it. The first thing I saw when I walked inside was the bright yellow paper that was placed on the walls. Wow, pretty okay for little miss sunshine.

"I hope you don't mind, my favorite color is yellow," she said as she put her kendo stuff on the mild yellow leather couch.

"Yeah, ha, I could tell," I said in sarcasm. I looked around. There was a small hallway to the left of me, probably heading to the bedrooms. Straight ahead was the double swinging doors heading toward the kitchen.

"Let me show you where you're…"

"RING!!" the phone rang. Ino quickly swayed her head toward the white phone on the small table beside the yellow couch.

"Hold that thought," she walked and picked up the cordless phone. She put it on her shoulder and waved her hand signaling for me to follow her.

I nodded my head. I couldn't help but think who was on the other line. Was it Sasuke maybe?

"Of course I'll drop by," Ino said laughing afterwards. We waked three doors down until she opened a small door. She walked in and signaled that this was my room.

"Hold on Sasuke…" she said. My breath hitched again. She was talking to Sasuke!! No fucking way! Why would he call her house? Did he want to talk to me?

"This is going to be your room," she said walking around, "This is the closet, and extra drawers for clothes," Ino walked around pointing out random stuff I probably needed to know. Was I listening? Hell no.

"That's all okay," Ino said walking out of the room talking the phone with her. She closed the door, and when the door shut, I ran over to the door and put my ear up against it. Maybe she was in the living room, then maybe I could make out what they were saying.

"Uh huh…heh…of course I'll join you then…" those were the only words I could make out. I heard her put down the phone back on the charger. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room, trying to make it look natural.

"So Ino, who was that?" I said, I sounded pathetic. I tried to make it sound natural, I fucking failed.

"Oh, it was Sasuke," she said and flipped her hair. Was that a faint sound of cockiness I heard? Hell yes.

"Oh, um, Ino, can I ask you something?" I said. I put my hands in front of me trying to make the best innocent look I could muster.

"Sure, what is it?" Ino said, sounding worried. SOUNDING worried…I never knew if she meant it or not.

"Is there something going on between you and Sasuke?" I asked. My head was down looking at the floor. I lifted my eyes and saw her through my pink bangs.

"Well, I'm not really sure. But…I can tell you that…there's definitely something going on between us. If not now, then sometime soon," she said smiling. I hated her…but I couldn't. I wanted to hit her, but I had no reason. I can't hit her if she likes Sasuke, I can't hate her if Sasuke likes her back. What's there to do?

"Oh, okay, well then…"

"It's almost five, we should be heading to the dojo," she said. I could tell she purposely cut me off. Or maybe she was just in a rush to go see Sasuke, my rush died when the phone rang.

"Oh," I took a deep breath, "I'll get my stuff," my voice was dead. My feet dragged their selves back into the room. I closed the door and put my back up against. _So he makes out with me, but asks Ino out? What the fuck?!_

Silently, but not to softly, I banged my head against the door. _How could he do this too me? Didn't he care about me? When he kissed by cheek, was that fake too?_

I no longer felt sadness, or grief. At that moment, suddenly a fire burst within me. Suddenly, I wanted to beet the shit out of something…someone. My next target of choice was…Sasuke. My fists were balled. Adrenaline was rushing through my body. My head snapped toward the bed. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Ino was already at the door, smiling. _Fuck. Her._

"Let's go," she said. I exited the door and looked back to see Ino locking the door. It was a bright sunny day, a regular day in L.A. I smirked to myself as we both got into the car and in twenty minutes flat we were at the dojo. I've got to admit, it was bigger then I thought it was going to be. Bamboo walls and the sounds of waterfall, it felt like I was in Japan again.

"Ino," a low voice said from behind me. I thought my heart stopped beating for a moment. _Sakura, you're here for a reason, stick to that reason._

"No, I have pink hair," I said. I turned around to look into cold ruby eyes. Sasuke looked at me with his plain gaze. Even though anger ran through me, I couldn't help but melt at the sight. There he was, standing before me, in a black shirt and black sweats. What could be hotter.

"Where's Ino?" he asked as he step down from the steps he stood upon. He came closer to me and the suddenly…

"SASUKE!!" Ino shrieked behind me. Sasuke walked past me and went to give Ino a hug and a peck on the cheek…the same one he gave to me before I left. My heart was broke, no, it was torn.

"Can I watch you train?" she asked. I could see from the corner of my eye that she flipped her long blond hair. What did I have? I had short pink hair, no sense of fashion, and obviously no taste in boys either.

"I'm sorry but, I need to train Sakura alone, if you don't mind," he said. I rolled my eyes. Even though I he wanted Ino, I couldn't help but feel happy that we were going to train together alone. This guy wasn't going to leave my head so easily.

"Oh, okay then," the blonde said and let go of Sasuke. Ino walked away slowly looking at Sasuke as she walked. The smirk that was already plastered on my face grew wider. When she turned the corner Sasuke turned around and looked at me. My heart started to beat faster. No matter how many times I could tell it to stop, it never will.

Sasuke kept walking towards me, "Let's go in and start stretching,". He used his cold voice. He walked past me and went through the sliding doors leading into an empty room with shiny wood floor.

I looked around and noticed there was a gray mat already placed in the corner of the room. Sasuke walked over to it and sat down. He closed his eyes and started meditating.

"Sit," he said in a curtly manner. I took off my shoes and placed them beside his outside the room. I turned around and closed the doors so we could have quietness. The room had a sense of serenity to it, I sensed it as I walked over to the mat. My body felt sore as I crouched down and crossed my legs.

"Why are we meditating? Why don't we do some physical shit?" I said in a rude manner. Okay, so I guess I was still a little pissed off. Hell, I was still REALLY pissed off.

He relaxed a little and looked at me. I was crouched down, sitting down, but I wasn't quite meditating yet. I looked back at him.

"You have to stretch your mind, in order to stretch your body," he said. He gave me one last glance before returning to meditating. I huffed in annoyance, but did the stupid meditation anyways. After a couple minutes of awkward silence I heard him rustle around. I didn't want to move though, I was too deep into my meditation. _Maybe this meditation shit isn't so bad_.

"Sakura," he whispered. He moved right behind me. I didn't move, I tried not to lose focus. My mind was in a white heaven, it felt good, I didn't want to come out of it just yet. Then, unexpectedly, he touched my arm. I was pretty sure I had goose bumps just from feeling his touch.

I still wore the same thing I wore that morning, my plain white tank top and my short gray shorts that barely covered my ass. He pushed my hair aside and slowly touched his lips to the back of my neck, right where my neck connected to my shoulder. I moaned, but still didn't open my eyes. He wasn't going to win this game he was playing, I wasn't going to let him.

"Sasuke…stop…" I let out a sigh. I tried to pretend I didn't feel what he was doing, but my body begged to differ. Slowly, my mind was escaping from the white place I was meditating in. His fingers were going up and down my right arm. His left hand went underneath my tank top. My breath hitched. His hand still rose, and started to play with my bra hook.

My eyes finally opened. I looked in the mirror that was currently placed in front of us. It covered that whole wall. I looked into Sasuke's eyes, again, just like in the bathroom.

_Just like in the bathroom_.

I pushed away the thought, and pushed away Sasuke. I stood up and looked at him. My eyes were glaring at him, but my heart was still pounding in my chest.

"I won't let you do that Sasuke," I said, finally putting my foot down.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally! I'm finally done with this chapter. I had to do some hard thinking with this one…but oh well…REVIEW GUYS!!

REVIEW!! AND I WILL WRITE MORE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET!! OKAY!!


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't an update.

TELLING YOU GUYS THAT I'M BACK!!

I haven't given up on the stories so await from my comeback which is quite possibly very soon.

As you wait...here's a preview for my next story...

PLEASE review and tell me what you think about it okay??

It's called GAME

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From the first time Sakura saw him she knew that she was already captivated by him. They were only in high school school but before she knew it her heart was taken away and it was his. She was on the cheerleading squad and he was on the basketball team. Her eyes couldn't be torn away from his dark hair and his built body running up and down the court while dribbling the ball up and down the court while sweat covered his body.

"Go ITACHI!!" Sakura yelled while she jumped up and down and waved her pom pom wildly in the air.

In her mind she knew he didn't know he existed. No one knew that she secretly crushed on him and he himeslf probably didn't know that they actually lived on the same block since they were little kids. She smiled inside when he took a shot and made it in. She watched the game intently and noticed a few mistakes the players made.

_He's dribbling too high._

What was her little secret? She was absolutely utterly obsessed with the sport of basketball since the day she knew how to hold the ball. The feeling of running up and down the courts and the smell of fresh rubber from the balls was absolute heaven to her. When she was little she was teased by the people in her class about her abilities stating that she was too manly. Since that time she made the constant effort to show absolutely no knowledge of the game. She made herself look to be girly so that she would fit in but now was senior year of high school and going on to college she wanted to go where no one knew her and she could play the sport she loved.

BEEEEEEEEEP

And that was the end of the game. Sakura jumped in surprise being suddenly torn away from her thoughts. She looked up at the score board showing that they did indeed win 60 to 65. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth because now she could relax and get out of these clothes and barely contained anything. Confetti was being thrown everywhere as she searched through the sea of people to find the one person she'd been eyeing the entire time. Yup. He wasn't there. Itachi Uchiha never seemed to stay for the celebrations of the wins he seemed to work so hard to get. Yet another sigh came and her shoulders relaxed with unsatisfaction.

_Mmmm...a long warm shower._

She'd been at practice the whole day and not once had a long enough break to freshen herself up before the game. Covered in sweat as well as the other girls, they didn't look cute at all. Having their hairs up in tight pony tails only tightened your face to make you look like you had major botox injected. Slowly but surely, making sure no one else was looking, she slipped away and headed towards the locker rooms where the showers awaited her. If she was lucky maybe she would even get one that actually had hot water.

(AN: I don't know about you, but in my locker rooms you were lucky to even have ONE shower that had hot water. TEEHEE)

The sound of the cheering slowly drifted away from Sakura's thoughts as step by step she got closer to her destination. The hallway was dark and poorly lit. Sakura had to squint her eyes in order to see where she was going. She opened the door with her eyes half open. It took all the energy she had to keep her awake.

She started stripping down. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and up and over her head it went. Her skirt went over her legs and Sakura took them off. In her bra and panties she walked over to her locker and opened it to put her clothes in. Her hands went behind her back to unstrap her bra when suddenly...she realized...

_This isn't my locker..._indeed. Big shoes and an oversized shirt lay where her jeans and flip flops should be. Her head snapped around the room. Then she heard it...running water. That's when it came to her! She was in the boys locker room, and the running water was coming from the showers...

She wasn't in there alone.


End file.
